


Park Chanyeol: Of Star Wars’ T-shirts, Three-Quarter Pants and Messy, Red Hair

by baeconandeggs, undersekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersekai/pseuds/undersekai
Summary: Baekhyun had always been fond of the idea of soulmates. It came as a shock when it seemed like his and his roommate’s red strings have been thoroughly entangled; he blames fate for it.





	Park Chanyeol: Of Star Wars’ T-shirts, Three-Quarter Pants and Messy, Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE062
> 
> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** well— i think this is going to be lengthy but it’s a /must/ write since this little baby would not even exist if they are not around to give me the spirit and push that i really need. ㅠㅠ
> 
> first of all: i really want to thank r, my lovely amazing precious beta! she has done a lot. like, Literally. she helped me with my poor english, she helped me with the flow of the fanfic. she pointed out my mistakes, she complimented my writing. i just. i love her a lot and i could never ask for a better beta reader. i love you a lot, r. thank you so much. ♡
> 
> next! thank you to n for helping me with some parts, telling me how can i improve the part and for sort of being my baekhyun. cackles. thank you to s, for encouraging me to not drop the prompt. to keep going and writing this piece. thank you to k, for indirectly making me want to join the fest. thank you to c, for giving me ideas, especially in the ending part, and for complimenting me when i am stuck. thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who believe in me. i owe you guys a lot and i love you so much more.
> 
> thank you to the mods that help me a lot and never once get upset when i ask so much. cackles. and of course, thank you to You, for clicking the title and about to read this little baby of mine. i hope you will enjoy it because i sure do enjoy writing it at times. have fun reading and have a nice day ahead. ♡
> 
> p/s: the astronomy lesson at the ending part is purely based on google search. please don’t take it seriously and i am sorry if there is any errors.

“Yes, mom. I am already here,” Baekhyun huffs lowly under his breath as he can’t seem to find the electronic card that he needs to use in order to enter his new room.

He tilts his head to the side even more, pressing his cheek against his shoulder as he makes sure that his phone doesn’t slip out in between of his ear and shoulder. The day after will be the start of a new semester and since he is still a first year student, it is mandatory for him to stay on campus. All freshmen have to stay on campus for the whole year, according to the university’s rules and regulations.

He is not complaining, of course. The campus’ accommodations are cozy and comfortable. Besides, the price is reasonable and he thinks he might request to stay here again for the rest of his university life. However, the fact that roommates are assigned by the system is a little bit irritating to him. Fact number one, Byun Baekhyun does not like crowded places. Fact number two, Byun Baekhyun could not stand a messy place, and fact number three, Byun Baekhyun dislikes anything loud or noisy. Therefore, the thought of having someone random as his roommate is really something that he does not look forward to. What if his roommate likes to leave his clothes around? What if his roommate likes to make loud noises at night or whenever he needed to study or sleep? What if—

“Found it!”

He breathes out in relief as he finds the card, letting out a soft hum to let his mother know that yes, he is paying attention to whatever she is saying and no, he did not lose the card. He taps the recently found item on the card reader, hearing a short beep as a sign that he has been granted access to enter the room. He takes a deep breath as he pushes the door open, preparing himself for the worst which could be any unpleasant sight that may cause him headaches.

A smile adorns his visage when he sees zero mess inside his new room. He pulls his luggage in, eyes glancing at the occupied bed on the left side of the room, taking it as his new roommate has already been there, placing his stuffs and claiming the left side as his territory. Baekhyun makes his way to the right, placing his luggage at the front side of the bed so he can finally hold his phone by hand.

“Sure, I will send you a picture later,” Baekhyun nods to no one in particular, giving in to his mother’s request.

“Alright, it must have been a tiring day for you so far. Get some rest and text me if there is anything, okay?”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“Take care, Hyunnie.”

His smile grows wider at his mother’s affectionate tone, muttering softly in reply, “You too, mom. Love you.”

He places his phone down onto the bed as soon as the call ends, looking around his side of the room while imagining how he should organize his things. There is a study table in between of the beds, wide enough for his roommate and himself to share. A mini fridge is located underneath the table, and a wardrobe is placed right in front of his bed. The room is kind of small to be shared by two people but when he compares the room’s cost with the size of the room, he thinks it is all good.

The sudden sound of a stomach rumbling startles him before realizing that it was just his stomach reminding him to get himself a late lunch since it is already 3 in the afternoon. He faintly remembers making a promise with his friend, Jongdae and Minseok, to get some food together once all of them arrive. He takes it as they still haven’t, since their group chat is still sparse of new messages. Baekhyun decides to unpack some of his stuff first while he waits for the couple to text him.

Baekhyun smiles to himself at the thought of the couple, Jongdae and Minseok. They are such a perfect match, although Jongdae can be kind of loud at times while Minseok is more reserved and quiet. Sometimes, it can be quite a mystery on how they manage to make their relationship work. He sighs softly as he remembers the fond memory of Minseok shyly telling him that he got his soulmate dream on the night of his 20th birthday.

Jongdae has been dating Minseok ever since high school and they are the true definition of a high school romance turned into a beautiful reality when Minseok admits that the dream consisted of three important elements which are Jongdae, suits, and Minseok. If that is not an indication that Jongdae is indeed his soulmate, Baekhyun doesn’t know what it is.

Most people feel like the concept of having someone destined to be your soulmate is kind of ambiguous. What if they are not someone who you want to be with? Or, worse, what if they’re dead? Therefore, most people tend to ignore the dream and opt to pursue their love life according to their feelings instead.

Placing himself within the minority group, Baekhyun actually loves the concept of having someone as his soulmate. He believes that your soulmate’s personality will match with your own, making the concept even more beautiful. Truthfully, Baekhyun can be kind of selective in forming friendships with people. His circle of friends is small and he likes it that way. He just knows that his soulmate will be someone who is organized, optimistic and respectful. Baekhyun believes that 2018 is the year where he will finally dream of his soulmate, also known as his very own Mr. Right. Or Miss.

He shakes the thought out from his mind with a light chuckle, deciding to start unpacking his things instead. Taking his backpack onto his lap as he sits down on the bed, he takes out a blank notebook, files and a couple of stationaries that he bought a few days ago. He likes to be prepared, having all of the necessary items to write down notes even though it is just the first week of the semester. He places them neatly onto the study table, making sure that the imaginary line that separates the table in half is even.

He likes pastel colors, explaining why his notebook is light blue and his current sweater in pastel pink. Some people might take him as a feminine person but he does not bother to correct them since he does not owe a stranger any explanation.

Baekhyun tilts his head up out of habit and he feels his face drain of color. There, right across him, is his roommate’s bed and there, on his roommate’s bed, is a guitar case. He blinks his eyes a few times, making sure that it is not just his imagination. God knows how loud a guitarist can be that they sometimes tend to play their musical instrument at ungodly hours. He prays that his roommate is one considerate man who will play his guitar somewhere else, not in his room; their shared room.

He tries to ignore the case even though he finds his eyes moving toward the left side of the room sometimes, kind of wishing that his roommate will be around soon. He is not interested to meet the guy, he just wants to know what kind of a person he is. Is he loud? Does he like to sneeze without covering his mouth? Or, most importantly, does he like to play his guitar while Baekhyun is asleep?

Truthfully, Baekhyun likes music. He likes listening to music when he is studying, driving, showering and the list goes on. He likes to listen to Mozart when he is memorizing, he likes to listen to EXO when doing Mathematics, and he likes to listen to La La Land’s soundtracks when he is showering, but that is because he can decide on the kind of songs that he will be listening to.

Having a roommate, especially one that he never met who plays guitar, might he add, just seem kind of off to him. He knows he should not judge all guitarist straight away since this guy probably plays an acoustic guitar, one that loves to play soft sounds, possibly one that would be able to serenade Baekhyun to sleep. But, what if he plays an electric guitar? What if he likes to apply unnecessary force in strumming his guitar? What if he likes to jam until the wee hours of the night?

His questions remain unanswered even after he finishes unpacking most of his stuff, leaving his clothes to be placed inside the wardrobe once he is back from lunch later. He tries to ignore his curiosity, unlocking his phone as soon as he hears the familiar ringtone for CBX; Jongdae, Minseok and his lame group chat’s name.

[From → Minseok] We’re here!  
[From → Jongdae] baekhyun, hurry. :( i’m hungry.  
[From → Jongdae] we’re at the parking lot, lmao. sorry. forgot to tell the location.

He takes his wallet, fishing out the electronic card as he heads out. He throws a final glance to his roommate’s bed. Shaking his head slightly to get the image out from his head, he closes the door and taps his card onto the card reader to lock the place for security purposes before making his way down to the parking lot.

+

Walking back to his room after spending his entire evening with Jongdae and Xiumin, Baekhyun emits a low grunt under his breath. The apartment complex only has three levels. Therefore, there is no elevator provided since it has been an unspoken rule by the government that an apartment complex needs to have at least five levels as a requirement for an elevator installation. Moreover, his room is located at the far end of the third level. He has to climb up three sets of staircases every day and he is really not looking forward to it.

Baekhyun takes out his phone, unlocks it, and proceeds to climb the staircases while scrolling through his Twitter account. His timeline is mostly full with cat pictures, all thanks to Minseok, who practically retweets and likes every possible cat pictures that he can find. If he squints hard enough, he can see Jongdae’s tweets, complaining about Minseok (or, mostly, confessing his love to Minseok but Baekhyun prefers to scroll pass that). He reaches his floor when he retweets a relatable quote from a random account, proceeds to close the application and stuff his phone back inside his pocket.

He makes his way to his room, feeling a little out of breath since he has not done much exercises for the past month, mostly spending his time on his bed and the living room’s couch. His eyebrow quirks in surprise at the sight of new shoes on the shoe rack and he instantly feels nervous, knowing that his roommate is definitely there, inside their shared room.

He contemplates with himself, wondering if it will be a crazy decision if he calls Minseok and ask him if he can stay at his room instead, since his roommate is away for a couple of days (the said roommate leaves a yellow sticky note on their door to inform him, drawing a cute smiley face at the bottom left of the paper.)

However, all of his belongings are inside and he is aching for a good night’s rest with his warm blanket. He takes three deep breaths to ease his nervousness, swiftly tapping the electronic card to unlock the room before he could change his mind.

_Mess. Everywhere._

His mouth parts open as he steps inside, eyes darting all over the place in surprise as the previously organized room looks almost identical to a robbery crime scene right now. Hoodies and jeans are strewn on the floor and textbooks and stationeries are scattered everywhere on the study table.

Baekhyun rubs his temple gently to calm himself down, trying his best to not get mad and upset at the oblivious culprit who is currently throwing more of his clothes out from his luggage. He observes the male from behind: Star Wars’ t-shirt, three quarter pants and a messy red hair. Nerd? Hipster? He can never identify.

The man pushes his luggage away, groaning loudly, “Where the hell is my charger?”

Baekhyun sees a white USB cable on the man’s pillow and he hesitantly speaks up, “Uhm... it’s on your bed?”

“What the—“

The red hair male turns around unbelievably fast at the sound of a new voice, making Baekhyun startle.

“I saw a USB cable on your bed,” Baekhyun points out the exact location of the said item with his index finger, making the man’s eyes follow the direction of his finger and he swears he can hear a ‘Thank God’ from the latter.

“I’m Chanyeol, by the way. I take it as you are my roommate?” The man— Chanyeol says as he goes over to his bed, taking a quick glance at Baekhyun who is currently making his way to his own bed, taking careful steps at a time as he does not want to step on the Supreme hoodies that serves as a temporary carpet to their floor.

“Yeah. Byun Baekhyun,” he says shortly, sitting down on his bed.

“Cool.”

Chanyeol plugs in his charger, smiling to himself as his phone comes back to life and he immediately taps on his Spotify’s playlist. The intro to Bermuda Triangle replaces the momentary silence inside the room and Baekhyun grimaces slightly, rap songs are not his cup of tea and he has dealt with more than enough rap songs inside Minseok’s car earlier.

“Do— do you have earphones?” Baekhyun asks quietly but loud enough for his roommate to catch, eyes focusing on his neatly folded clothes at the end of his bed.

“Yeah? Do you wanna borrow it?” Chanyeol throws a weird glance at his roommate, wondering if it is normal to share earphones during one’s first meeting.

“No. Um, I meant, why don’t you wear it?”

“Nonsense, good songs need to be heard together!” Chanyeol claims happily, even increasing the volume to further emphasize his point and Baekhyun is ready to hit his own forehead against the wall that is next to his bed.

He wants to argue more, wanting his roommate to reduce the volume of his song but he needs to find courage for that. Jongdae always say that Baekhyun is submissive by nature and he has no choice but to agree with the statement as he thinks of his situation right now. He badly wishes that he had the courage to get up on his feet, move himself to the right side of the room and tap the pause button to stop the song but as he fixes his stare on his clothes, he knows that things like that will only happen in his imagination.

Baekhyun proceeds to get up on his feet anyway, but not to accomplish his thoughts, of course. He carefully takes all of his jeans, boxers, t-shirts and all other clothing pieces he owns, organizing them inside the wardrobe neatly, thankful that every room is provided with two wardrobes. He can just foresee the future if he needs to share it with Chanyeol; the latter’s clothes will definitely be messily placed and it would not be a surprise to him if one day, he finds a Star Wars’ t-shirt in his side of the wardrobe.

Shutting the door of the wardrobe close once he is done organizing his stuff, he looks over at Chanyeol’s bed, wondering how a person can lie down comfortably when clothes are all over his sides.

“Can you turn off the lights, please?” Chanyeol says as he pauses his playlist, tilting his head up to look at Baekhyun who is standing near to the switch.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun gives him a pointed look, indirectly hinting at the mess surrounding his roommate.

“Yeah, I’m sleepy.”

“Unbelievable,” Baekhyun mutters to himself, turning off the light anyway.

He heads back to his bed, feeling slightly grateful as the other male’s playlist is no longer blasting out loud, previously creating a huge stress and small headache to him. However, the silence does not last long as Chanyeol is suddenly talking. Not to Baekhyun, of course, because the conversation sounds too playful to be shared between two strangers. But, god, the volume of his voice and laughter is ridiculous. He does not knows that a person can talk that loud. But, maybe, the silence that engulfs the room amplifies the man’s voice to sound louder than usual.

Baekhyun lies down on his back, plugging his earphones in to let his sleeping playlist do its work and possibly, cure his headache. He tilts his head up, wondering about what he did wrong in his past life to deserve the situation that he found himself in. Messy, loud and noisy. The three deadly combination that he dislikes, all bestowed upon one single human being who is currently his roommate.

He falls asleep to the soothing and calming voice of Kim Taeyeon, singing 11:11.

+

“So, how’s your roommate?”

Baekhyun shoots Minseok a glare, indirectly informing the male that he does not want to speak about the matter and he can feel Jongdae nudging his side, probably wanting to know the answer too.

“Tell us,” Jongdae drags his last syllable, knowing that such tone will make Baekhyun feel annoyed.

If there is another thing that Baekhyun could not stand about Jongdae, it’s his incessant whining, bothering Baekhyun to no end. They have been friends since high school and he knows that once Jongdae wants to know something, he will attach himself to Baekhyun’s side until God knows when. He would not stop unless Baekhyun feeds his curiosity.

Literally stabbing the chicken as if the chicken is his lifetime enemy, Baekhyun grumbles, “My roommate sucks. I hate him.”

“Aw, my poor baby. What happened?” Jongdae ruffles Baekhyun’s hair lightly, earning a light hit on his arm as Baekhyun tries to swat the hand away.

Minseok watches them with a low chuckle, feeling zero threatened by how close Baekhyun and Jongdae are since both of them have been this close since high school. Besides, Baekhyun was the one who introduced Jongdae to Minseok and just a few weeks back, Minseok figured out that Jongdae is indeed his soulmate through his dream.

Minseok described the dream with one word: magical. He went to bed like he usually does and when the clock strike 12 a.m., the date flashing 26th March, the dream starts.  
Well, he does not really know the exact time the dream started but old folks mention that to figure out who your soulmate is, you have to sleep before midnight so you can enter your birth date while you are asleep. It usually happens between the ages: 19, 20, 21, and 22 which means that you have four years to know who your soulmate is.

To know that someone is your soulmate, they will be there, inside your dream, face clear to be seen. The scenario of the dream will be random as it could be your first meeting, marriage, honeymoon date and once you see their face and hear their name then it is when you’ll know.

As for Minseok, he knows that Jongdae is the one when he saw the familiar smile that he adored so much in his dream, holding his hand as they lay down on the bed, wearing a matching black suits to indicate that what he was dreaming of is a scenario after their marriage. The ring around his ring finger feels both heavy and light, he recalls and the rest is history.

Minseok snaps himself out from his thoughts, faintly hearing Baekhyun’s mumbling about how his roommate doesn’t know the existence of earphones, or that a hoodie is a cloth, not something you mindlessly leave on the floor. He chuckles to himself, knowing how such behavior will annoy Baekhyun real quick.

“…and he even answers his phone with a loud voice and loud laughter! God, I can’t believe my luck!” Baekhyun rests his face inside his palm to stifle in his groan.

Jongdae caresses his friend’s back soothingly, trying to hold back his laughter as he murmurs words of encouragement to comfort Baekhyun. Minseok watches Baekhyun pushes his plate away, abandoning his almost finished lunch.

“I am going back to the library, I need to do some reading for tomorrow’s class,” Baekhyun mumbles, picking up his bag with his one hand while waving his friends goodbye with the other one.

+

Baekhyun pushes the door to his room open, feeling extremely exhausted after having a non-stop class since 9:00 in the morning. He faintly remembers the blinking digital clock above the cashier’s head when he packs some late heavy lunch to eat a few minutes ago and the sight of 4:45 p.m. really makes him feel like passing out. He forgets to get breakfast for himself this morning since he had a presentation to deal with and as the consequence, he has to put on a poker face every time he catches his classmates giving him a look whenever the sound of his stomach grumbling could be heard.

“Fuck.”

He almost trips and lands flat on his face when his feet accidentally hits something solid and hard. He does not even have to crouch down to take a closer look at the said item to know that the object belongs to Chanyeol, his messy and loud roommate that he really despises.

Chanyeol goes back home every weekends and Baekhyun could not be grateful enough that the male lives just half an hour away from the dorm. He makes sure to sleep in late during the weekends, only to wake up to do necessary stuffs as he barely gets enough rest during weekdays. Chanyeol made it his nightly routine to blast off all kinds of songs every night as he goes to sleep, and Baekhyun only dares to click the ‘Pause’ button once he is sure that Chanyeol is sound asleep.

Kicking the object away as he makes his way to his bed, Baekhyun places his bag and packed lunch onto the study table, contemplating on whether he should take a nap first or take a shower to refresh himself. However, his plan is cut short when his roommate steps inside the room, already filling the silence with his exaggerated laughter as he presses his phone close to his ear.

“Yeah, do you want to come over? We can watch that video together!”

Baekhyun presses his face onto his pillow rather aggressively, chanting a series of ‘no’ under his breath since he knows that having Chanyeol’s friend to come over at their place is never a good thing. Once, he could not get any reading done because a friend of Chanyeol decided to take his evening nap at their room and God, the sound of the male’s snoring is enough to wake the entire building up.

Baekhyun knows that he’s exaggerating but he really does not have any plan to care about it.

“Yeah, my roommate’s here,” Chanyeol hums into the phone as he answers, fingers raking through his red locks as he tsks into the phone, “Sure, sure. Next time then?”

Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol can hear his sigh of relief even though he is sure that any sound that comes out from his mouth is probably being muffled against the pillow.

He hears the soft thud more than he can actually see it, assuming that Chanyeol just throws his phone onto his bed and makes his way to the bathroom, the sound of the bathroom’s door being closed proves his assumption. He gets up from laying down on his stomach, sitting up straight on his bed.

The sound of water gushing down from the shower head tells him that Chanyeol is taking a shower and he takes a deep breath, mentally counting inside his head.

_5, 4, 3, 2—_

And, there he goes. Singing. Loudly. While showering. It does not come out as a surprise anymore to Baekhyun, even though he is still very much annoyed and stressed over the fact his roommate likes to sing in the shower loudly with his voice cracking.

So far, the only peaceful time he ever shared with Chanyeol is when they are asleep. And studying. The taller male still blasts his songs out through his phone’s or laptop’s speakers when doing some reading or finishing his Physics? Calculus? work but surprisingly, the songs’ choices are something that Baekhyun finds himself approving since they are mostly ballad, R&B, instrumentals and classics. Even though Chanyeol’s rap songs are still act as their shared lullaby, at least the male falls asleep quickly and Baekhyun does not mind staying up for a couple of minutes past his bedtime just so he can click that damned ‘Pause’ button and enjoy his six-hour sleep.

Baekhyun unpacks his meal, arranging them nicely and neatly on his study table after setting his books aside, making sure that no food stains would get onto his books or other school related stuffs. The singing stops while he is halfway into his meal and soon, a faint smell of Lavender body wash invades his sense of smell. He is not one to pry into things, but he often catches the sight of Chanyeol’s toiletries since the male leaves the items inside the bathroom ever since day one. Meanwhile, Baekhyun usually takes his belongings out, keeping them safe right beside his wardrobe.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

Eyes fixed on his meal, Baekhyun nods his head in acknowledgement. They exchange a few words sometimes and most of the time, Chanyeol is the one who initiates it but there’s that. That’s all. It is mostly exchanging of hey or just some casual greetings or informing. Nothing more, probably less. Baekhyun wishes he can slip a ‘Can you like, get a little bit quieter?’ in between all of those talks but he never really has the courage to do so.

Jongdae suggests him to come up with that when his roommate is playing his guitar since that probably would be the most reasonable reason why Baekhyun wants him to be quiet as most guitarists tend to strum their guitars with extra force and create loud noise, right? But, unfortunately, his roommate never takes his guitar out from the guitar case. Maybe he does not really play it anymore, maybe Chanyeol prefers to play it somewhere else. Baekhyun is both grateful and groaning over the fact since he could not use the example that Jongdae provides.

He does not hate music, he really does not. He just wishes for a quiet and peaceful life, away from unnecessary distractions, that’s all. Baekhyun still enjoys singing sometimes, preferring to sing ballad over metal. Baekhyun still enjoys listening to songs most of the times, favoring R&B over EDM. His music tastes get jumbled up together sometimes when he rides Minseok’s car, often catching himself liking songs that he would probably never listen to if he isn’t friends with Jongdae’s boyfriend. Minseok likes all type of songs, and he makes sure that everyone who rides his car would listen to them.

Therefore, when he hears the familiar intro of Evanescence’s My Immortal, Baekhyun turns his head to the direction of the sound a little bit faster than he should, sparking a slight headache to himself. There, on his bed, Chanyeol sits down with his guitar resting against his stomach. The male has his eyes shut, fingers strumming the strings and creating a beautiful melodious sound that Baekhyun finds himself admiring.

There is no voice, there is no singing, there is no screaming, and there is no groaning. There is just an instrumental sound of My Immortal that fills Baekhyun’s ears and he shuts his eyes, imitating Chanyeol’s, as he focuses on the sound. The song has been some sort of his favorite ever since it came out a few years ago and to be able to witness the instrumental version of it live, Baekhyun could not explain the warm feeling spreading inside his chest.

He remembers how his father loves to play English songs when his family makes their monthly trip back to Baekhyun’s grandparents’ living place when the two elders were still alive. Westlife, Nsync, Evanescence, Backstreet Boys, The Beattles. He started to listen to them and kept their songs inside his playlists ever since then, smiling to himself when the song randomly comes out these days, giving him a little bit of a nostalgic feeling at the fond memories.

The song ends too soon and Baekhyun gets up from his seat with a soft grunt, making a mental note to text Jongdae that they need to come up with another suggestion since it seems like the sound of Chanyeol playing his guitar causes serenity instead of disaster.

+

“CAN YOU FUCKING STOP? I’ve already had enough!”

The tune of BoA’s Camo disappears and an uneasy silence immediately engulfs the room in an unpleasant way.

Baekhyun curls his fingers around his blanket, breathe quickening as he tries to calm himself down from the anger he is feeling. He tries to suppress his building rage in, but the frustration and exhaustion wins the battle.

He had a rough day: missed a quiz because he accidentally overslept and it’s Chanyeol’s fault, really. The loud roommate of his decided to invite his friend over for a movie night yesterday and he can still hear Chanyeol’s nerdy comments about how Iron Man is better than Captain America as Jongin? Or whatever he is called, engages him in a heated discussion about the movie that they were watching. Baekhyun has always been a light sleeper and that’s that.

Not to mention that Chanyeol always makes sure to blast off his loud playlist every single nights and even though Baekhyun always make sure to stay up one hour past Chanyeol’s bedtime to shut the playlist down, one can only have enough. Therefore, the anger that he has been storing inside him since day one has finally made its way out, causing the room to bathe in an eerie silence.

“Have you ever thought that nobody really wants to listen to your playlist? Your taste in music sucks! And, God. Tone down your munching and close your damn mouth when you chew, I don’t need to hear your eating sounds as I try to study, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun barks as he sits down on his bed from his laying position, eyes fixed onto the male’s remorseful visage.

Chanyeol puts his phone down onto his bed, the device giving out zero sound after Baekhyun’s first expletives, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you? Really? That doesn’t sound like you mean it, at all. All you have ever given me since day one were pure stress and torture. You are the worst roommate someone could possibly have!”

Chanyeol’s teeth sinks onto his lower lip in shame and regret.

“It would be so much better to have no roommate. Or, at least, one better than you.”

Chanyeol moves around his area of the room, gathering his phone’s charger, phone, blanket, and pillow with an unreadable expression.

Baekhyun emits out a huff as he finally breaks the eye contact that he has with Chanyeol’s figure, his words coming out spiteful as he says, “I know we are only acquaintances and I am glad we are not friends. I wish I never met you in the first place.”

“You are right. I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mutters as he makes his way to the door, leaving Baekhyun alone with majority of his belongings as he heads out, taking Baekhyun’s words with him as he finds another place to sleep in for the night.

+

“He is still missing in action?” Jongdae murmurs lowly, glancing between his blank notebook and the presentation slide in front of him.

Jongdae and Baekhyun share different majors as Jongdae is taking Information Technology while Baekhyun is currently majoring in Computer Science. Their schedules clash sometimes as both majors are computer-related.

Most of the times, Jongdae playfully rolls his eyes when he sees Baekhyun in his Java Programming class and Baekhyun huffs out teasingly when Jongdae claims a seat next to him in Database I.

Currently, their eyes are both blinking rapidly as they try to fight the sleepiness as Web Programming serves as their lullaby.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you think you were being too harsh? Your words, I meant,” Jongdae says carefully, trying his best to word his sentence properly as he does not want it to come out offensive.

Baekhyun stills in his seat, eyes fixated onto the slides presentation in front of him but Jongdae knows that he tunes out the lecturer’s voice. It’s Baekhyun’s habit, really. He tends to stay still, face mocking a focused expression while his mind is wandering somewhere else.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Baekhyun replies shortly, fingers absentmindedly working with his pen, drawing random shapes into his notebook.

There are more shapes than actual notes filling the paper but Baekhyun could not find any will inside himself to care. He does care about the guilty feeling inside him though. He constantly feels that feeling is twisting his stomach in a bad way and he honestly wants it to go away.

“You could try to apologize?”

“I don’t have his number. Besides, he has been missing since three days ago,” Baekhyun murmurs, stuffing his belongings back inside his bag as soon as he hears the words ‘class is dismissed’, leaving Jongdae alone in his seat as he sprints out from the class.

Jongdae watches Baekhyun’s back with a heavy sigh, clearly having no idea on how to help his friend.

+

_“Baekhyun! Oh, God. I’m sorry, I forgot your class ends at 6pm today,” Jongdae answers the call apologetically, his voice comes out hushed._

_Baekhyun shakes his head slightly before realizing that he needs to give a verbal answer instead, “It’s alright. I can take the bus.”_

_Jongdae quiets for a moment, eyebrows furrowing together as he hears the sound of heavy rain from Baekhyun’s side._

_“Take the taxi instead? The route to the bus stop does not have a roof cover, you’ll be drenched in rain and possibly get sick,” he suggests, eyes glancing to the cinema’s entrance and Minseok who is standing beside him._

_Minseok has promised him to take him out during the premiere of his long-awaited anime live version, explaining why both of them are there at the mall._

_“You do know that I hate taking the taxi, right? They tend to charge people extra. It’s okay, don’t worry about me. Enjoy your movie!”_

Baekhyun lets out a rather loud sneeze, grabbing the box of tissues that is resting at the end of his feet with a low grumble. He rarely gets sick but somehow, running under the heavy rain yesterday managed to mess his immune system up, resulting to him skipping all of his classes for the day. Thankfully, Jongdae shares two of his classes with Baekhyun and Yixing is in another one so he would just send them a text later on to inform the professors about his absence.

He stares at his ceiling once he lays onto his back once again, tucking himself underneath the blanket to sweat himself with the thick material. The bed besides his is still empty, has been unoccupied since a week ago. However, Chanyeol’s clothes are still there, his towel is still hanging in front of his wardrobe and his hoodie is still resting against his chair.

He still has Chanyeol as his roommate and he does not know what to feel about that.

The sound of the door being unlocked startles him a little bit, fingers gripping onto his sheet for no apparent reason and he only realizes he is holding his breath in when he suddenly exhales in relief at the sight of Chanyeol’s head. The tall man steps inside their shared room, eyes growing wider at the sight of Baekhyun and he looks like he is ready to head out once again.

“Wait,” Baekhyun voices hoarsely.

Chanyeol’s hand gripping onto his keycard firmly, eyes glancing in between Baekhyun and the floor before he decides to focus on the latter.

“I am—“ His cough comes out violently, palm covering his mouth instantly.

“You okay?” Chanyeol rushes to his side, taking a bottle of mineral water from underneath his bed and offering one to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes his time to calm himself down from wheezing uncontrollably, gulping down almost half of the bottle’s content.

“Not really, but I’ll be fine. Are you?” Baekhyun tilts his head up to find Chanyeol’s concerned gaze and he quickly looks away, afraid that the look will trigger his guilt out.

Chanyeol takes a few steps away, sitting down on his nicely made bed and places all of his belongings down. The room is quiet for a few moments and both of them are unsure, wondering who should break the thick silence again. Baekhyun wonders if he should pry and Chanyeol wonders if he should answer.

“I really mean it, you know. When I said I am sorry the other day,” Chanyeol starts, training his eyes to focus on the floor as he talks, “I don’t know that all of the things I do will make you upset.”

“I tried to talk with the management, asking them if I could be transferred to another room but they said that all rooms are full for this semester,” Chanyeol continues.

Baekhyun feels something heavy settle inside his stomach and he really, really, really does not like this feeling. He knows he has no one to blame but himself for feeling this way since he is the one who snaps, he is the one who creates this heavy atmosphere at the first place.

He sits up straight before moving down from his bed, the blanket being wrapped nicely around his back with both ends clutched tightly at his front. He wonders if he should sit on Chanyeol’s bed, hoping the short distance between them will help but he does not think Chanyeol will like that. He drags his study chair gently, bringing them closer to Chanyeol before plopping himself down.

“I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol tilts his head up and gives Baekhyun a puzzled stare.

“I was being really harsh, I know. My words were not exactly nice either,” Baekhyun murmurs, distracting himself from meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, “that day was not really a good day but I shouldn’t have let it out on you.”

“It’s alright, I asked a friend and he said what I did was not exactly nice either,” Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle, wanting to ease both Baekhyun’s and his feeling.

Chortling sound comes out from Baekhyun’s lips and Chanyeol deems his attempt as a success.

“You can stay, you know. This room is still yours and you are paying for the rents too, anyway.”

“I know,” Chanyeol nods his head, glancing at his pillow and wondering when was the last time he laid his head down onto it.

He has been spending most of his times at the music studio, coming back twice per day just to shower and change his clothes. Jongin has been giving him a pointed look every day, wondering why his boyfriend keeps on paying him a ‘friendly’ visit every night, claiming Jongin’s floor as his bed. He wants to tell Jongin about the arguments, he wants to tell Jongin about how guilty he feels but it’s not like Jongin will understand. Jongin is as noisy as he is and there is big possibility that Jongin will get upset at Baekhyun instead for saying such words.

“Truce?”

“You do know that truce means we will stop arguing for certain times only, right?” Chanyeol laughs again but he finds himself accepting Baekhyun’s hand anyway, shaking on it firmly with his lips slowly quirking into a smile.

Baekhyun’s laughter halts when his sneeze comes out again, immediately pulling his hand out from Chanyeol’s grip as he shuffles closer to his bed to retrieve the tissue box. He wipes his nose and hand clean, offering Chanyeol a sheepish smile in return.

“Have you eaten any medicine? Painkillers?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “I have been laying down all day. I didn’t have any energy to get out from bed this morning, will probably ask my friend to get me a medicine and something to eat after his class.”

“That won’t do,” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows together, fishing his phone out and dials Jongin’s number.

“Hey, Jongin. Yeah, I’ll be at the studio later. Listen, can you buy me a chicken porridge and get me some ibuprofen from the pharmacy?”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide at the request, signaling Chanyeol that he is fine and that he does not need those by shaking his head rapidly. He does not really like the idea of having a stranger running an errand for him.

“Shush,” Chanyeol waves Baekhyun’s plea off and he voices his ‘thank you’ to Jongin before ending the call.

“Take this as me trying to ease my guilt towards you,” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun heaves a soft sigh and he gives no answer to that. Chanyeol takes the silence as a green light.

+

Ever since the day of their truce, Chanyeol is back as Baekhyun’s roommate, alive and kicking. The sheepish smile that he makes when Baekhyun lists out all of the things that annoys him previously is pretty endearing. He makes sure to re-check the list with Baekhyun before saving it inside his phone’s Notes application. In exchange, Baekhyun asks if there is anything he should do to make sure both of them could be living in peace.

It is safe to say that the room’s atmosphere is getting better, Baekhyun manages to get enough sleep and Chanyeol can finally sleep inside his room again without feeling guilty. Chanyeol acknowledges Baekhyun as a friend and Baekhyun is more than happy to get rid of ‘stranger’ or ‘acquaintances’ label that he puts on Chanyeol.

+

“Did you get the email?” Chanyeol asks as he steps inside their shared room, eyes focusing on Baekhyun as he walks to his bed, sitting down with a slight frown on his forehead.

Baekhyun presses on his laptop’s spacebar to pause the video he is currently watching, head tilting sideways as he gives Chanyeol a clueless look. His one and only class for the day was cancelled earlier so he has been watching movies all day, entertaining himself before the stressful time starts as the final examination is starting soon.

“Check your email, the administrator sent an email earlier regarding next semester’s room assignments.”

Eyes widening, Baekhyun takes out his phone from underneath his pillow. His mother has told him to stay on-campus for next semester and since next semester is his last semester for his first year, he has no other option than to apply for a room once again and God knows how worried he is.

A new semester means a new room; a new room means a new roommate and; a new roommate means he needs to meet someone new once again and he thinks there is a fifty-fifty chance that the person would either be someone that is like another Chanyeol or better, someone like himself.

However, this time, a new semester means the same room; the same room means the same roommate and; the same roommate means his roommate for next semester is Park Chanyeol. The administrator reasoned that the new semester will have the same room arrangements because Block E, the block next to his, will be renovated. Therefore, all of the students that currently reside in Block X and Block O, like Chanyeol and himself, has to stay right where they currently are during the next semester.

He tries to ignore the slight happiness that suddenly surged inside him.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mutters, ruffling his hair slightly as he looks at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes rapidly for a few seconds, face clearly showing confusion.

“I am still your roommate for the next semester, not good news, yeah?”

The sound of Baekhyun’s laughter makes Chanyeol tense for a while. It is not often for the other male to laugh since even though they acknowledge each other as friends and occasionally exchanging ‘how was your day’ and ‘have you eaten’ to one another, he does not really think Baekhyun willd enjoy this kind of news.

“Is that why you look so pale when you came in earlier?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol’s face burns.

“I don’t mind, I think? It has been four months since the first day I met you and knowing that I need to spend another four months with you instead of a new person who might be even worse than the old you, I think this new deal is fine,” Baekhyun teases.

“Tsk,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes in a playful manner, holding back a wide smile as the news is not exactly bad news to him since Baekhyun has been a decent, or even, a good roommate so far and not having to pack his suitcases all over again seems like a good deal to him too.

“I just need to stuff earphones inside my ears every night, what’s new,” Baekhyun heaves a soft sigh in teasing manner and Chanyeol’s guffaw is enough to make him feel slightly flustered for no clear reason.

Chanyeol gets up from his bed, reaching forward to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair absentmindedly before he could even realize what he is doing. He tenses for a moment, Baekhyun too, but both of them slowly wore a matching pair of sheepish grins. Chanyeol tries to look around the room to distract himself from his previous sudden unplanned action.

“Oh! Zootopia!” Chanyeol exclaims loudly as he catches Baekhyun’s laptop screen, eyes widening in surprise as he sees his current favorite pair, Nick and Judy.

Quirking an eyebrow, Baekhyun asks, “You watched this?”

Chanyeol nods his head, gesturing Baekhyun to move closer to the wall as he invites himself to sit on Baekhyun’s bed, “Yeah. About 100 times. Or, probably more. Scoot over, I wanna join,”

And just like that, Chanyeol and Baekhyun spends the rest of their evening by watching movies (Chanyeol suggests The Secret Life Of Pets once Zootopia ends and Baekhyun finds himself clicking the ‘Play’ button without arguing) and eating pizzas (chicken pepperoni for Chanyeol and seafood delight for Baekhyun, sponsored by the tall roommate) together.

+

[From → Jongdae] i can’t do this anymore. :(  
[From → Jongdae] lmao. i give up. cgpa be damned.

Baekhyun glances at his phone as the screen lights up, scoffing to himself as he sees the texts from Jongdae. His final examination ends tomorrow, right after his Data Structure and Analysis paper, and he can’t wait to tear his examination slip apart. This semester has been nothing but pure torture to him, especially during the first month of the semester but slowly, everything is changing for the better.

He has to admit that Chanyeol is really exerting much effort in becoming a good roommate. His tall roommate rarely blasts his songs out loud these days and Baekhyun decides to be forgiving whenever he sees any of Chanyeol’s clothes hanging around the room.

Sometimes, Baekhyun even spends some of his time folding up the clothes nicely, placing them on top of Chanyeol’s bed since he doesn’t think he should open someone’s wardrobe without the owner’s consent or presence. There are no more arguments anymore since their truce and it is safe to say that Baekhyun doesn’t mind having Chanyeol as his roommate again for the next semester.

“Do you have a paper tomorrow?” Chanyeol asks, causing Baekhyun’s chain of thoughts to halt abruptly.

Baekhyun nods his head, closing his notebook altogether before placing it aside to indicate that he is done studying for the night. He has been doing a lot of exercises and note reading since three hours ago, he deserves a good night rest now since he is sure he will be awake early tomorrow.

His everyday routine during examination periods are constant: if his paper is due before 8:00 a.m., he will wake up three hours early to do some quick review and if his paper is during the evening session, he will wake up a bit later than that but nevertheless, he will make sure he has enough time to read some short notes before entering the examination hall.

“It’s almost midnight though,” Chanyeol comments, eyes staring at his phone screen even though he is currently talking to Baekhyun.

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun chuckles lowly, getting up from his chair before taking a quick glance at Chanyeol, “do you need to use the toilet?”

“Nope, all yours!”

Baekhyun takes his toiletries with him as he heads to the toilet, locking the door as he settles inside to do a quick wash up. His mother always reminds him to wash his face and feet before he goes to sleep every night and even though he skips the routine sometimes when he is too tired to move from his bed, he tries to do facial cleansing whenever he can.

He washes his feet thoroughly before turning off the faucet, patting his face dry with his face towel before walking out from the toilet, placing his toiletries beside his wardrobe. He suddenly realizes that the room is quiet— too quiet even as he could not hear anything except his roommate’s soft breathing. The light is still on and he can see that Chanyeol is still awake, laying down on his bed while holding onto his phone.

“Chanyeol?” He calls quietly.

“Oh, you can close the lights!” The male offers him a short smile as he tilts his head up to make a momentary eye contact with Baekhyun before he looks at his phone screen again.

Baekhyun wants to ask about the lack of sound coming from Chanyeol’s playlist but the words dies inside his mouth.

Turning the lights off before walking back to his bed, Baekhyun unplugs his phone from the charger that is situated nears his study table. He checks his alarm, making sure that he sets it on the right time before tucking himself in with the blanket being wrapped comfortably around his middle. He closes his eyes, ready to rest for the night but Chanyeol’s voice suddenly causes his eyes to open again.

“I can’t talk—my roommate is sleeping, he has a paper tomorrow. Text me instead?”

And if Baekhyun thinks that he will finally get a good rest for the night because of no sound disturbance from Chanyeol’s side, he is totally wrong. A few months ago, Chanyeol will probably, or most definitely, ignore the fact that he has a roommate that needs to sleep and will stay up to talk with his friend over the phone every night. But right now, the thought of Chanyeol caring about him makes him stay up two hours past his normal bedtime, trying to ignore how his heart skips a beat.

+

“Are you excited?”

“Heck yeah,” Baekhyun answers, mouth munching on the chips as he nods his head.

Tomorrow is his 21st’s birthday and there is a possibility that he is going to dream about his soulmate tonight. Since they are currently in their semester break, Jongdae demands for a Skype video call before he allows Baekhyun to go to sleep and dream about his Mr. or Ms. Right. Minseok is currently at his part-time job, bartending at Diamond, one of the closest bars from his living place.

“Are you hoping for a girl or a guy?” Jongdae asks, not really making eye contact with the pixilated version of Baekhyun as he scrolls through YouTube.

“Male, of course,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully, “but I don’t mind if it’s a girl. I’m bisexual, anyway.”

“You do know that you are not obligated to be with them, right? You can always find someone who you really love instead,” Jongdae reminds him, typing something into the search form before clicking on the ‘Share Screen’ option.

Baekhyun pushes the idea of having Chanyeol as his soulmate away as he focuses on the video that Jongdae shares with him.

They watch a few more videos after that; easing his nervous feeling about the dream by watching Vines compilations, and Baekhyun laughs heartily at the various sight of Jongdae’s face expressions as Jongdae had always thought that a) Vines are ridiculous and b) Baekhyun has such a weird humor because he practically guffaws at every single clip. The video call ends at 11:00 p.m. when Baekhyun starts to feel sleepy and Jongdae is more than happy to let him get his night rest. He reminds Baekhyun to tell him the content of the dream as soon as he wakes up tomorrow and Baekhyun is too lazy to argue with him, nodding his head curtly before clicking on the ‘End Call’ button.

He places his laptop aside after that, diving underneath his blanket anxiously. He has been waiting for this day since last year. He wakes up from his 20th birthday feeling disappointed, knowing that he has just went through another birthday night without getting the dream. If he didn’t get it tonight, he only has next year to rely on and he honestly want to get this over with. He wants to experience love and he wants his soulmate to be his first significant other.

Reserving himself by staying single for the past almost twenty-one years, he is more than ready to get what Jongdae and Minseok currently have.

Baekhyun lulls himself to sleep with the thought of a certain red-haired person.

_“Dad!”_

_Baekhyun crouches down with a grin, extending his arms out to let the little girl waddle her way inside. He lifts his daughter up, eyes squinting together as he tries to find the other person but unfortunately, the amusement park is too crowded with people for him to be able to find the one that he is looking for. He walks them both to the side, finding an available bench to sit on._

_“Why were you waiting outside the men’s toilet, angel?” Baekhyun asks, tucking his daughter’s hair at the back of her ear to reveal a pouting face._

_“Hot! I want ice-cream,” she complains, “Daddy asked me to wait for you there while he went to buy us three the dessert,” she nods her head as she repeats back her father’s words verbatim, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek with a light chuckle._

_“Tsk, we could have went together,” he bops his daughter’s nose gently before returning her chuckle with his own soft chortle, fishing his phone out from his back pocket._

_He smiles fondly at the sight of his daughter’s face as his lock screen, swiping it swiftly to click on the ‘Phone’ and he presses ‘1’ to call his husband._

_“Hi, baby.”_

_Baekhyun feels his cheeks redden at the term of endearment. It has been five years since they got married and he is still not used to the attention and love that his husband showers him with ever since the start of their relationship._

_“Hey. Where are you?”_

_“Behind you.”_

_He turns around after ending the call, a mirthful grin spreading across his face as he sees the love of his love trying to juggle his phone and the ice-cream cones._

_“Ice-cream!”_

_The male purses his lips out to mock a pout, giving the ice-cream to his daughter, “You prefer ice-cream over me?”_

_“Yes,” the little girl teases, accepts the food with her right hand after mouthing a ‘thank you’ to his father._

_Baekhyun’s husband’s eyes widen in surprise, ready to tickle his daughter for giving him such answer. Baekhyun lets out a happy laugh, wondering how he got so lucky to have such a perfect loving family._

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!”

Baekhyun curses as soon as he wakes up, scrambling all over his bed as he tries to find his phone. He types out the contents of his dream as soon as he finds the device, vividly remembering all of the details. He hits the send button once he is done, throwing his phone away as he shakes his head rapidly, wondering if his thoughts last night were confusing him with the scenario in his dream.

He gets up from his bed, rushing to the toilet to wash his face and knock some sense into his brain, completely ignoring Jongdae’s reply to his messages.

[From → Jongdae] wtf.  
[From → Jongdae] WAIT.  
[From → Jongdae] FHDJFNKD.  
[From → Jongdae] WTF U SAYIN???/ CHANYEOL????? UR HSBAND WTF????  
[From → Jongdae] BAEKHYUN.  
[From → Jongdae] ?????????????  
[From → Jongdae] FUCK U RPLY M ES UI LITTL ES SHIT  
[From → Jongdae] BAEK.  
[From → Jongdae] ICB. READ1111! 1111 MY! 11!!1! MESSAGES!!1111

+

It has been five weeks since Baekhyun’s birthday and one week since the semester re-opened. He doesn’t have much classes to attend this time since it is just a short semester and besides, it is optional for students to take classes during this time. He decides to play it safe, taking non-core subjects instead, since the semester is only four months long, including two weeks of final examinations, unlike longer semesters which can take up to six months. It would be a bad decision to cram Java Programming into these sixteen weeks, therefore, he chose to take English II and Emerging Technology instead.

Chanyeol is still his roommate, as per stated in the email that was sent out by the administrator last semester. He wants to say that they are in good terms since Chanyeol constantly changes and improves himself for the better. He asks for Baekhyun’s opinions sometimes: how should he organize his wardrobe (whatever works the best for him, Baekhyun suggests) and what kind of music genres does Baekhyun enjoy (R&B, ballad and instrumentals, Baekhyun answers). But if he is being honest with himself, he knows that there is something off between them and he only has himself to blame.

Jongdae calls him a fool for keeping his dream a secret from Chanyeol. It’s hard. Chanyeol is not his boyfriend, Chanyeol is not someone who is interested in him and Chanyeol is not his crush, he thinks. He ignores the third thought as soon as it came. Jongdae and Minseok is a different case. Minseok can tell Jongdae that Jongdae is his soulmate because they were already together to begin with—they were already in love.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol is just a pair of roommates that had been assigned by the university and that’s that.

Nowadays, whenever he stays inside their shared room and Chanyeol is around, he finds himself getting flustered easily and it frustrates him to no end. He likes the concept of soulmates, he loves the idea of having your soulmate as your first significant other, but he doesn’t know if he will enjoy having Chanyeol as his lover. Besides, Chanyeol seems like he had already settled down with someone. It’s not like he didn’t notice how Chanyeol’s phone is always buzzing with messages. It’s not like he didn’t hear the exchange of ‘I love yous’ before Chanyeol ends his nightly phone calls. It could be his mom, yes.

But, it could also be his lover.

He can’t help but imagine Chanyeol with the said faceless lover holding hands, kissing, and maybe something more intimate, only for the two lovers to share. The thought gnawed at him day and night.

Devastated, Baekhyun’s Google search history mainly consists of: ‘Is it possible that your soulmate doesn’t have you as their soulmate’, and ‘One sided soulmate cases’ for the past few weeks.

+

Baekhyun heads back to his room after spending his entire day with Jongdae and Minseok. It is rare to meet both of them nowadays since the couple decided to replace their short semester’s schedule with a part-time job instead, gaining extra money by working at Starbucks that is located ten blocks away from Minseok’s living place.

Usually, he adores and loves the sight of his two friends sticking close together. He always attempt to stifle in his laughter whenever Jongdae and Minseok try to hold themselves back from displaying excessive public displays of affection. He knows that Jongdae always finds a way to hold Minseok’s hand under the table and Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t acknowledge that Minseok is playing footsies with Jongdae whenever Jongdae sits right across him during their hang out session. These days, he still feels the same loving adoration towards the pair. However, it still doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t immune to the feeling of jealousy and maybe, envy.

He wonders how good it would be if he to be in Jongdae’s shoes. He wonders how good it would be if his soulmate is in Minseok’s place. He momentarily wheezes at his own thoughts as he remembers who his destined partner is, immediately rushing back to his place as he tries to brush the feeling off.

Eyebrows furrowing together to create a slight frown, Baekhyun takes careful steps back to his room as he can hear the instrumental version of Spirited Away’s soundtrack resonating from the last room unit of the floor. He knows that the sound comes out from his place and for a short while, he wonders if he left his playlist open before going out this morning.

The smile that Chanyeol offers him when he steps inside their shared room leaves him breathless and that is when he knows he is doomed.

“Do you like the song? I remember you mentioning that you like Studio Ghibli’s movies!” Chanyeol says cheerfully, turning his laptop to face Baekhyun’s direction so that the latter can see his newly created Spotify’s playlist.

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a crooked smile before slumping himself down onto his bed, face resting against his pillow as he lets out a faint whine.  
It is safe to say that Baekhyun finally admits to himself that yes, he has a crush on Park Chanyeol and no, he is still not going to tell Chanyeol about his soulmate dream.

+

“Let’s break up.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, what?”

Jongin emits a soft laughter as he looks at Chanyeol’s shocked expression, reaching forward to ruffle the red locks, “I said okay, Chanyeol. Yes, I also think it’s time for us to let’s break up.”

Chanyeol fixed his eyes on Jongin’s face, wondering if the smile that the male offers is fake but all he could find are warmth and fondness.

Instead of being together because of mutual feelings, their relationship was for them both to actually ‘test the waters’, acting as an experiment method. Jongin admits him to preferring males over females during their high school graduation day and Chanyeol tells Jongin that he is confused with his own sexual preference. Jongin offers to help by claiming that he is to be a good potential boyfriend and Chanyeol decides to ask him out a few weeks before they enter the same university.

In the end, Chanyeol thinks he appreciates Jongin as his best friend more than anything. The open relationship was nice but he doesn’t think he likes Jongin that way. He knows Jongin won’t feel offended since he knows Jongin is currently interested in someone else and he finds himself feeling the same, somehow.

He blinks his eyes quickly to erase the image of his short roommate.

“So, who is it?”

“Who’s what?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows quirk in curiosity.

Jongin rolls his eyes a bit, scoffing as he places his cup of coffee down, “Yeol, I’ve known you since high school.”

“And?”

“Do you really want me to spell it out for you?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about,” Chanyeol mutters, sipping on his tea as he purposely avoids the eye contact that he shares with Jongin earlier, not quite ready to spill his thoughts out.

“You are interested in your roommate, don’t you?”

Chanyeol feels bead of sweats forming over his forehead at the accurate prediction.

+

Baekhyun rests his head over Jongdae’s shoulder, interlacing their fingers together as he compares the size of their hands, huffing softly as Jongdae’s fingers are too small.

“If you have this huge courage to flirt with a taken man like me, I don’t know why are you so afraid of telling Chanyeol that you like him.”

Baekhyun screeches loudly, sitting up straight as he looks around, wanting to make sure that no one, or perhaps, a certain red-haired person, heard their conversation.

“Shut your loud mouth up,” Baekhyun jabs his finger on Jongdae’s side repeatedly, making sure that he is giving the male a stern gaze.

“You’re not denying it,” Jongdae coos.

Baekhyun hopelessly slumps his body forward, cheek resting against the cold surface of the table as he looks at Minseok that is currently working behind the counter, taking customer’s order with a constant friendly smile.

He decides to go out and pay Jongdae and Minseok a short visit today because these days, Chanyeol has been inside their shared room more frequently than ever. Baekhyun thinks it would be rude if he requests Chanyeol to leave since he practically pays the rent too. It is suffocating to stay inside the same room with Chanyeol, especially when the male kept on wanting to interact with him, asking him this and that.

Baekhyun feels like he is going to die soon, considering how his heart keeps on skipping beats whenever Chanyeol flashes him the grin that he starts to adore so much.

He looks around the place with a pursed lips, longingly staring at the few number of couples that fill in the place with their shared loves before throwing a sympathetic glance at the girl that sits two tables away from his as she taps on her calculator frantically, as if the device is a weapon that will murder her entire family.

The corner of his eyes catches the sight of Minseok taking off his apron while heading to the staff’s area, signalling that he is done with his shift too and they are probably ready to leave the serene atmosphere anytime soon. Leaving the café means that he needs to go back to his shared place with Chanyeol and Baekhyun is not sure if he wants to be there just yet.

“Hi, baby,” Minseok greets Jongdae with a quick kiss to his cheek when he arrives at their table, giving Baekhyun a small smile, “and, hey, Baek. What’s up?”

“Don’t mind him, he is just being dumb,” Jongdae points it out before giving Minseok a quick peck on his lips and Baekhyun tries to not imagine how nice it would be if he is Jongdae and Chanyeol is Minseok.

They get up from their seats soon after, Baekhyun joining along as he doesn’t want to be left alone. He follows them from behind, hands resting comfortably inside the front pocket of his jacket as he watches Jongdae and Minseok’s figures in front of him. Once in a while, Jongdae will lean forward to give Minseok a quick kiss to his cheek and Baekhyun knows Minseok is just teasing when he jokingly wipes his cheek clean with the back of his hand.

“We are going to the cinema, do you want to come along?” Jongdae asks as they reach Minseok’s car, fingers resting against the handle of the door as he looks at Baekhyun.  
He stops himself from nodding as he looks at the couple, wondering if he has bothered them enough with his stupid crush and non-existent love life. He shakes his head with a short smile, entering the vehicle after Jongdae and tells Minseok that he wants to go home.

Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t see the worried look that Jongdae throws at him.

+

_Chanyeol sighs in frustration as he keeps on throwing his clothes out from his luggage, mouth mumbling strings of profanities. He knew this would happen, he knew he should have just held the damn phone’s charger instead of storing it safely inside his luggage like his mother suggested him to do. His phone’s battery is currently dying and he really needs it to stay alive so that the device can entertain him as he unpacks his belongings._

_He glances at another side of the room, admiring how neat the items are placed together and he purse his lips in envy, secretly wanting to have the same skill but he knows that it wouldn’t last long. He stopped trying to be organized and tidy a long time ago, knowing that his clumsiness and laziness will betray him in a just few seconds._

_His roommate probably arrived when he was out with Jongin earlier, touring around the campus as they were both eager to explore, wanting to understand the place’s layout and he was excited to witness the famous Department of Music. That will be his second home, he claimed with a proud grin and Jongin just hit his arm jokingly._

_The red hair male shakes his head slightly, pushing the memory away as he tries to focus on his current task. He still couldn’t find the white USB cable and the way his Star Wars t-shirt clings unnecessarily tight to his body because of his sweat annoys him to no end, barely noticing the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside._

_“Where the hell is my charger?” Chanyeol groans, pushing his luggage away to have a better look at his bed._

_“Uhm… it’s on your bed?”_

_Chanyeol turns around unbelievably fast at the sound of a new voice, “What the—“_

_The sight of another person inside his room made Chanyeol startled. The sight of another person with a small face, a button nose, with a hesitant smile adorning his pair of inviting, pink lips made Chanyeol’s heart flip._

_“I saw a USB cable on your bed,” the stranger says, pointing his finger to the exact location of the charger and Chanyeol breathes out a ‘thank you’._

_“I’m Chanyeol, by the way. I take it as you are my roommate?” Chanyeol says as he moves over to retrieve his charger, taking a few glances at the other male while trying his best to still his heart when he sees the male taking careful steps to his own bed._

_“Yeah, Byun Baekhyun.”_

_Chanyeol doesn’t believe in love at the first sight and he doesn’t have the ability to foresee his future. But, suddenly, he believes he can picture a future him towering over a slightly shorter male, confessing his love while sporting a stupid grin, which Jongin loves to tease, spreading across his face._

Prying his eyes open as he abruptly wakes up from his sleep, Chanyeol places his palm against his chest as he feels his rapid heartbeats. The dream that he just had feels like deja-vu, he knows he has already went through the situation back in January.

But the feeling. The feeling that he had in the dream was not similar to the one that he had before. It’s the one that he currently feels since April. He wonders about the meaning of the dream.

He takes a quick glance to the digital clock that is situated beside his bed and falls back to sleep at the sight of ‘3:34 A.M. / 27TH NOVEMBER 2018.’

+

Humming along to Miracles in December, Baekhyun stares at his laptop’s screen with a blank face. There are too much unnecessary words that he still needs to remember for tomorrow’s test and yet, his brain wouldn’t cooperate with him. He manages to read and understand the concept of Emerging Technology up until chapter three but unfortunately, the test will cover the topic from chapters one to five and he can’t seem to memorize anything further than the second sub-topic in chapter four.

He stretches his arms upward as he gets up from his seat, feeling his bum getting sore after four hours of studying. He glances at the empty bed beside the study table, jutting his lips out as he wonders about the owner’s whereabouts. When he woke up this morning, Chanyeol was already nowhere to be seen and a hint of disappointment blanketed him. He really doesn’t want to admit that he likes waking up to Chanyeol’s peaceful sleeping face.

The sound of his stomach grumbling startles him, reminding him that he only has a packet of cookies this morning and as usual, he accidentally misses lunchtime because he was too engrossed with his notes. He lets his laptop enter sleep mode, pushing them forward gently to let the device rests against the wall. He decides to take a quick shower first, wanting to feel fresh and clean before heading out to buy dinner from the nearest opened cafeteria.

He feels like he is hallucinating when he sees a figure of a person wearing an Avengers t-shirt when he steps out from the bathroom, body still damp, and water cascading down his body in little droplets only to disappear as they reach the towel hanging loosely around his waistline.

“Baek?”

_Oh._

Baekhyun hurriedly making his way to his own wardrobe, feeling embarrassed with his current half bare state. He refuses to acknowledge the slight heat that he feels on his cheeks when he hears Chanyeol’s laughter that breaks the silence of the room and simultaneously, bringing warmth to Baekhyun’s heart.

“Have you eaten?” Chanyeol asks, tossing his jeans onto his worn clothes basket before quickly slipping on a pair of short pants to cover his legs.

“About to,” Baekhyun answers while staring at his laundry basket, wondering about the last time that he went to the laundromat.

“I bought chicken and coke for us to eat together!” Chanyeol exclaims, the grin that Baekhyun adores spreading across his face and it makes Baekhyun’s stomach churns in a weird way.

“Oh?” Baekhyun lets out a sheepish smile, closing the door of his wardrobe gently as he purposely avoid the eye contact that Chanyeol so desperately seeks.

“Yes! To celebrate the fact that I managed to get an A for my mid-term examination,” he ushers Baekhyun to come close as he starts to unpack their meal out from the container.

“Congratulations!” Baekhyun says in glee, patting Chanyeol’s arm gently before he could even realize what is he currently doing.

The touch leaves as soon as it comes and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun turns their heads to opposite directions, desperately trying to calm their rapid heartbeats down.

“I… I mean! Good job! Yes!” Baekhyun nods his head a few times, sitting down onto his chair as he busies himself with the drinks.

Chanyeol arranges the meal nicely, making sure that the plate is situated right in the middle of them both before taking his own chair, consciously scooting closer to his roommate. They start to eat after that, a comfortable silence accompanying them and Chanyeol tries his best to close his mouth when he chews.

“Did you have a good day today?” Chanyeol inquires as he reaches out for his drink, taking a short sip.

Baekhyun emits a soft huff, shaking his head in denial, “I spent the whole day studying. Not exactly an ideal way to spend a Sunday, I think.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol wipes off the crumb that rest at the corner of his lips, “Boring.”

“I know,” Baekhyun agrees, taking another piece of the chicken with his chopstick, savouring the taste of spice and herbs.

They fall back into a monotonous routine of chewing, eating and sipping after that. Chanyeol pushes away the curiosity that has been bugging him ever since the start of the semester, afraid that his question will interrupt the peaceful dinner date they are currently having. Date.

Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t notice how Chanyeol’s lips unknowingly curl into a mirthful grin.

“So, what did you do today?” Baekhyun asks in return.

“Oh, I went to the Department of Music. Hanging out with my baby,” Chanyeol chortles, chin tilting up to point at his guitar case.

“I see,” Baekhyun hums, head tilting sideways, “now that I think about it, I never really see you play your guitar here?”

“In this room, you meant?”

Baekhyun nods his head.

“Oh,” Chanyeol rubs his nape with his clean hand, smiling sheepishly, “I was afraid that the sound will bother you.”

The guilt that surges inside his stomach causes Baekhyun to rest his chopstick down.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun murmurs, glancing at Chanyeol’s face momentarily before he continues, “I hope you will someday forget the harsh words that I said back then.”

Shaking his head slightly, Chanyeol rests his hand on top of Baekhyun’s thigh, trying to find his roommate’s eyes as he answers, “No, no. It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself.”

The touch feels both light and heavy onto Baekhyun’s covered skin but he makes no attempt in swatting the hand away.

“How about I play something for you after this?” Chanyeol suggests, trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

Baekhyun nods his head in agreement and he watches Chanyeol finishing his meal quick, taking the last piece of chicken with him. He takes the last sip of his drink to empty the can, starting to clean the table by throwing all of the garbage inside a plastic bag, reminding himself to go out and throw it away at the large disposal area at the back of their block later.

Chanyeol excuses himself to the bathroom once he is done, probably going to wash his hand and rinse his mouth clean. Baekhyun takes the wet tissue that he keeps inside his drawer to wipe the table clean, applying extra effort at Chanyeol’s side of the table as he notices a speck of dust resting comfortably at the corner of the flat surface. He makes sure that the table is clean enough after running his fingertip on a random area, making sure that there are no more dirt and dust.

He sits comfortably on his bed once Chanyeol is back from the bathroom, watching the male wiping his hand dry with his towel before taking out his guitar from its case. He gives Chanyeol as encouraging smile when he sees a sheepish grin resting over Chanyeol’s face, letting him know that he’s here to appreciate the sound and treasure the red hair male’s talent.

“Do you have any requests?” Chanyeol asks, fingers running on the strings swiftly before adjusting them accordingly.

“Nope. I am fine with anything.”

Chanyeol purses his lips and taps his fingertip against them as he thinks of a song and Baekhyun blinks away his imagination of replacing Chanyeol’s finger with his lips.

Grinning, Chanyeol starts to strum his guitar, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s for a split second, “I hope you will like this song then.”

Baekhyun rests his chin onto his palm as he props his elbow against his lap, smiling softly to himself as he recognizes the intro of DEAN’s Instagram. Minseok unconsciously introduced him to the song when he rode the said male’s car, easily liking the soothing voice of the singer that compliments well with the tune.

He starts to sing along quietly, head moving together with the rhythm and the smile that Chanyeol makes as he focuses on entertaining his roommate is enough to make Baekhyun stutters his words out.

“I like…,” Baekhyun mumbles, ignoring his brain’s suggestion to finish the sentence with the word ‘you’.

“I like this song.”

Baekhyun suppresses in the disappointed sigh as he finds out that he has zero courage to confess and Chanyeol holds back a crooked smile as his anticipation dies.

+

Chanyeol lays down on his bed, head tilting up as he stares at the ceiling. His last paper for the final examination passes like a blur and he honestly does not care much since the subject is not a core subject. Whatever result he gets, it would not affect his core CGPA.

His eyes glancing to the bed beside his, an uneasy feeling setting in his stomach. He tries his best to forget the soulmate dream that happened a few weeks ago and the fact that he was busy with studying for the final helps to ease his thought. But, now that he is finished with his examinations and there are just few more days to go until semester break, he wonders if he should tell Baekhyun about the dream or, mainly, about how he feels toward the other male.

Chanyeol sighs softly in frustration. He can clearly see how Baekhyun has been a little different ever since the semester started four months ago. He was planning to tell the male that he is interested in him and Chanyeol really wants to take Baekhyun out on a date, wanting to get to know him better.

It is not like they are in a really close relationship last semester but at least, Baekhyun can meet his eyes at times and they are able to exchange conversations like any normal human being. But now, Baekhyun always looks away whenever Chanyeol speaks, answering his questions with one or two words. He has been trying to tone down his loudness to the bare minimum but Baekhyun’s treatment towards him is still the same.

It has been four months ever since the semester started and the only constant feeling he feels is plain confusion.  
Chanyeol gets up from his bed, needing some fresh air to breathe in. He vividly remember Jongin telling him about the rooftop of this building, how it is unknown to most people even though it is such a pretty place to relax at. Maybe all he need to do is to get out from this room and enjoy the night breeze, he tells himself as he grabs the hoodie that he places on his study chair.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun voices out quietly, eyes looking down at his phone and for a moment, Chanyeol thought the question is not directed to him.

“Are you talking to me?” Chanyeol asks to reconfirm.

Glancing at Chanyeol for a short while before looking down again to stare at the screen of his phone, Baekhyun nods, “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says in surprise.

Chanyeol is the one who usually initiates their conversations. Therefore, having Baekhyun to talk to him first make he feels weird. Weirdly happy.

“Somewhere, somewhere. Do you want to come?” Chanyeol asks nonchalantly, not even hoping for a yes.

Baekhyun nods his head as he gets up from his bed, placing his blanket aside as he moves down from his bed. He opens his wardrobe, taking out his sweater as the weather is getting colder these days and he has no idea if Chanyeol is going somewhere outdoor or indoor.

He shuffles closer to Chanyeol, eyes still trained on the ground while mumbling a soft, “I’m ready to go.”

“Um, let’s go, then,” Chanyeol mutters lowly, wearing his hoodie while heading out from the shared room, taking his key card and wallet with him.

Jongdae’s latest reply, “You can do it! Go make him yours, silly! Go own that ass,” remains unread as Baekhyun leaves the room without his phone, following Chanyeol from behind closely.

Baekhyun doesn’t dare to stand beside his roommate, afraid that his nervous feelings would betray him. Being the tall person he is, a step from Chanyeol’s long legs tends to make Baekhyun take two steps to match the pace. He almost reaches out, wanting to grip on Chanyeol’s sleeve but he quickly takes his hand back to his side again.

After a while, Baekhyun’s mouth parts in surprise as they reach the rooftop, the wind greeting him like an old friend. He leaves Chanyeol’s side momentarily, opting to wander around the area in awe. He assumes that there are gardeners being assigned to take care of the highest part of this building as the flowers bloom beautifully, creating a mini-garden like environment. He takes note of the unlocked and unguarded entrance, making a mental reminder to tell Jongdae and Minseok about this mini escapade of his and probably, bringing them up here too one day.

He trails his fingertips over the flowers, touching them in careful manner as he doesn’t want to pluck any accidentally. Reaching to his back pocket to take out his phone and records the beautiful landscape, he juts out his lower lip in disappointment as he realizes he left his phone behind.

“Baek?”

Baekhyun turns around to the sound of Chanyeol’s voice, head tilting sideways as he notices his roommate is now sitting on a bench that is located at the middle of the garden. Slowly, he makes his way there, plopping himself down beside the male. There is a safe distance between them, he notices and he doesn’t know if he should scoot closer.

Chanyeol points to the spacious sky with his nose when he tilts his head up, gesturing Baekhyun to do the same, “Sirius.”

“Black?” Baekhyun guess.

“No, silly,” Chanyeol shakes his head as he holds back the loud laughter, pointing his finger at the brightest star, “that is Sirius. He is the brightest star in the sky, after the Sun, of course.”

Baekhyun squints his eyes together, trying to find the one that Chanyeol points out. He unconsciously scoot closer, wondering if he will get a better look of the sky if he sits near to Chanyeol. The pollution in Seoul is getting bad, there are probably less chances of sighting stars here compared to his hometown’s night sky, but Baekhyun finds himself nodding his head as he finally finds Sirius.

He learns more after that, faintly remembering the astronomy sub-topic that he learns in his Science subject during high school. He finds Altair and Vega after that, having to stare at the two stars long enough until he can finds Deneb as well, amused at the sight of the trio before Altair slowly disappear. Chanyeol shows him a couple of stars after that, laughing quietly as his roommate explains that countryside people probably have a bigger chance to witness a constellation than them both.

He feels oddly calm as his eyes follow the movement of Chanyeol’s finger, learning the name of the stars that are visible to their naked eyes.

“This feels so romantic,” Chanyeol chuckles, nudging Baekhyun’s side teasingly, “it feels like the kind of date that you want to have with your soulmate.”

The last sentence catches him by surprise, feeling flustered as Chanyeol is indeed his soulmate but he doesn’t know if he is the latter’s destined partner too. Feeling suffocated and overwhelmed at the memory of his dream, Baekhyun stands up abruptly, doesn’t notice the slight hill in between his current standing place and the ground next to the bench. He trips on his feet, ready to curse at whoever that design the building the way it is before he feels his forehead coming in contact with a sturdy chest.

_Chest?_

“You okay?”

_Oh._

He suddenly notices the firm grip on his arm, head tilting up to see Chanyeol towering over his figure with a concerned look. He clears his throat, trying to look away from the mesmerized gaze but Chanyeol’s free hand is quick to move, holding Baekhyun’s chin in place.

Both of them are aware that their faces are just a few inches apart, letting their eyes interact instead as their mouths are sealed with the silence. After a few seconds, Chanyeol initiates a minuscule move closer, face approaching nearer and nearer, and Baekhyun decides to flutter his eyes close.

Soft.

Baekhyun thinks as he feels a pair of lips against his own, wondering if this is another dream that he will probably have during his next birthday. He tilts his head slightly, matching the pace that Chanyeol sets when he returns the kiss, one hand trailing up to rest against the red hair.

“It was my birthday a few weeks ago,” Chanyeol hints with a small smile when he pulls away from the chaste kiss, “I had a short dream during the night of my birthday. Yet, it’s meaningful.”

Peeking his eyes open, Baekhyun doesn’t dare to hope when he asks, “What was the dream about?”

“You. And me. Together.”

Eyes widening in surprise, it’s not hard for Baekhyun to put the information together. His face aches as his smile grows wider, a surge of happiness filling his insides and the anxious feeling that resides inside his stomach disappears.

“You…you’re mine too,” Baekhyun blurts out, his cheeks reddening and he blames the cold weather for colouring his cheeks with the natural blush.

“Should we turn our dream into reality?” Chanyeol teases, his fingers trailing down to ghost over Baekhyun’s waist.

“M-maybe. I need another kiss so I can decide.”

Chanyeol is more than happy to comply as he leans forward to press his lips against Baekhyun’s once again.

+

**Epilogue:**

“Excuse me,” Baekhyun mutters, squeezing his small figure in between the crowd as he tries to reach his seat as quickly as possible.

He is never a fan of crowds but he needs to bear it this time. He has to. He notices that he lost Jongdae and Minseok somewhere in this sea of people but he really does not have the time to search for them so he rushes off to his reserved seat, clutching on his ticket firmly.

He taps his phone screen, cursing at the sight of 8:28p.m as the show is scheduled to start at 8:30 in the evening and he really does not want to miss the opening as it is the highlight of the show. For him, of course, since most of the people here are excited to watch the main performer.

Baekhyun sighs in relief once he finds his seat, plopping himself down with an excited grin as he successfully arrives before the event starts. He leans his back onto his seat comfortably and a proud smile adorns his face when the emcee comes out.

“I know that all of you has been waiting for this show to start since forever so without further ado, let’s welcome Park Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun is not a fan of crowds, therefore, he does not really like this kind of event. Baekhyun hates loud surroundings, therefore, he does not really appreciate the deafening screams from the girls beside him.

But, Baekhyun knows he is in love with his soulmate and that’s all that matters when Chanyeol starts to strum his guitar, performing Beautiful, the single that he wrote for Baekhyun just a few weeks ago: a blatant confession of his love.

_All of your words become wind and spin around me,_  
_Your tickling whispers tear everything up like a whirlwind,_  
_My heart can’t settle down, when my name touched your lips,_  
_I used to be meaningless but now I am special._


End file.
